


money can't buy you happiness | soonhoon

by 95COUPJEONG



Series: tiktok povs but make it as seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cringe AF, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, just a short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95COUPJEONG/pseuds/95COUPJEONG
Summary: Everytime you make someone happy, five dollars will be sent to your bank account and a tattoo on your wrist will show your account's total balance.You can imagine how broke Lee Jihoon is. With only enough money his dead parents left him and his stupid best friend Seungcheol very much delighted with his company, it was no secret how Jihoon is pronounced as the least fortunate in their campus.But what is a secret were the extra dollars that get sent to him everyday, and Jihoon has no idea who else out there he's making happy.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: tiktok povs but make it as seventeen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	money can't buy you happiness | soonhoon

**Author's Note:**

> credits: @/jezelle.x
> 
> check her tiktok out!!
> 
> first time writing about soonhoon, aka the best combo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a mini introduction to jihoon's life :D

Jihoon rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time for the day. It was only a few minutes away from seven o'clock in the morning yet his patience has been put into test already. His grip for the straps of his backpack gets tighter, his effort to hold himself in and restrain smacking his annoying buddy.

"And then, he smiled at me…" Seungcheol drawls dreamily. His lashes were fluttering as he looked at nowhere, eyes dripping with honey. "At me, Jihoonie. At. Me.“

"I perfectly heard it, you lovesick fool."

Seungcheol burst out laughing. He draped his arm over the younger's shoulder, much to Jihoon's string of profanities as protests, as they strided along the road leading towards their school.

Seungcheol knows how Jihoon can be hostile sometimes, the very reason why no one in their school– save from Seungcheol himself and a few appreciative teachers– actually tried to befriend the younger and let themselves be exposed to how Jihoon is actually a wonderful friend.

With all Seungcheol's thoughts swimming around his brain, Jihoon felt an itch on his left wrist. Peeking at it in the most inconspicuous way possible, he saw his balance getting an additional five dollars and tiny letters of CHOI SEUNGCHEOL just below the numbers. 

Jihoon can always deny it whenever he likes but his heart always softens when he makes someone happy.

He never thanked Seungcheol for sticking with him, even though the older was very much his main source of what they call "happy money." Seungcheol never brought it up either, so Jihoon didn't make a fuss about it.

The walk passed by a blur. Topic after topic the best of friends chattered. Before Jihoon knew it they were now within the campus, the absolute chaos of loud and obnoxious students irking Jihoon to the very end of his nerves.

"Hi Seungcheol!" a flock of girls greeted with so much enthusiasm Jihoon almost gags. It doesn't even escape from his comprehension of how they greeted Seungcheol and Seungcheol alone.

Arm still draped over Jihoon, Seungcheol flashed the group an easy but kind smile. Jihoon's eyes went directly to his best friend's left wrist, who also happened to be the one draped all over him.

Seungcheol's balance swirls from 10,550 to 10,580. Below the numbers were the names of the girls Seungcheol greeted back.

"Yo, man!"

A tall ass guy breaks into their view. Jihoon rolled his eyes _once again_ just by the mere sight of Kim Mingyu's canine grin and frustrating height.

"Mingyu!" 

"Hyung! Just wanted to know if you'll be at Seokminnie's birthday? Asking for a friend." Mingyu says. 

"Do I know this 'friend?'" Seungcheol innocently wondered.

Jihoon blatantly scowled on how dense his best friend can be.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to drop a hint, but yeah. You've had conversations with him a few times already."

"Oh, okay?" Seungcheol cautiously replied. "I suppose I can go. I'm bringing Jihoon with me–"

"What–"

"–Is that alright?"

"Seungcheol!"

Mingyu lets out an awkward smile– more like a frightened smile towards Jihoon who's now giving Seungcheol death glares and is likely skinning the oldest alive in his thoughts. 

"O-Okay! That's settled then," Mingyu managed to reply. "I'll text you the details, hyung." And off he goes with a smile. Jihoon automatically went to Seungcheol's wrist again and an additional 5 dollars appeared, KIM MINGYU written below the balance.

Mingyu's figure was already small in Jihoon's view when he felt his wrist itch. As an individual who isn't getting happy money as often as Seungcheol, Jihoon isn't still used to the itch. And he is certainly not used on seeing any other name on his wrist aside from his best friend's name. 

Five dollars were sent to his account and Kim Mingyu's name was imprinted below it. 

Jihoon felt the surge of that familiar warmth throughout his body. 

"What is it?" Seungcheol's voice breaks into his bewilderment.

Jihoon's face morphed into hesitance. The first time he had told Seungcheol that another human being aside from him sent him happy money, Seungcheol almost threw a feast. 

Jihoon doesn't want that unnecessary squealing and party anymore. 

"I made Kim Mingyu happy, I guess," Jihoon says anyway and immediately smacked his hand against Seungcheol's mouth that was midway screaming in glee. 

"I don't need parties, Choi. Shut up." 

Seungcheol jerked away from Jihoon's grip. "But it definitely calls for it!" 

"Oh my god, Choi Seungcheol." Jihoon sighs in exasperation. "I don't know what to do with you anymore." 

Seungcheol's laughter resonated within the hallway. Students buzzing around their lockers literally had heart eyes as they followed every movement Seungcheol does. 

It was already an instinct he developed ever since he met Seungcheol. Jihoon's eyes went to his best friend's wrist and isn't even surprised how the balance skyrocketed in a short amount of time. 

"At least call Kim Mingyu just Mingyu. You're so like a grandpa." 

"Look who's talking," Jihoon sassed. But Seungcheol brushes the blunt insult away like a speckled dust. 

"I will treat you with your favorite ice cream later! We'll celebrate, Jihoonie!" Seungcheol exclaimed like a child. Jihoon can only facepalm in utmost embarrassment. His wrist felt an itch, but he paid no mind. He was sure it was from Seungcheol, judging by the obvious happiness radiating off him because of Jihoon. 

"Just… fine. Whatever." Jihoon had no choice. 

Seungcheol clapped his hands like a retarted seal in an animal show, his happy grin too much blinding. 

"Don't even tell it to anybody, alright?" the younger added. 

Seungcheol pouts. "Even Jeonghan?" 

"Even Jeonghan." 

Jihoon gave a small smile when Seungcheol even pouted more like a child disliking the game they were playing. 

"You smiled!" Seungcheol bounced back with joy. "Hoonie, you smiled!" 

Jihoon quickly went back to his usual, poker face in just a split second. "Of course I did. I'm still human, dumbass." 

"Oh my god, oh my god! I think this calls for more than just an ice cream!" 

"Shut the fuck up, Seungcheol. For goodness sake." 

At that moment, the bell had already rang. The duo walked their way towards their respective class, with Jihoon trying his best to pry off an overexcited Seungcheol who can't shut up about Jihoon smiling. 

An itch burns Jihoon's skin. He knows it's Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol babbled and babbled. Jihoon can't follow anymore. His thoughts were all over the ice cream the older had promised him. He won't admit it but he actually likes how his best friend liked to celebrate anything he accomplishes, even if it was just small and nonsense. 

"Oh, here's my class." Seungcheol exclaimed and stopped by a door open for students still flying in. "See you later, Jihoonie!" 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

Seungcheol laughed and finally separated from the younger. 

Jihoon passed by a sea of faces he chose not to remember. They're not relevant to him anyway, the same for the students not even knowing who Choi Seungcheol's best friend is. They don't bother knowing him so why would Jihoon bother knowing them, right? 

Jihoon hung his head low. One would think it was because he was anxious, given that the corridors were still crowded with hurrying students struggling to carry books. Everything around him gives him a reason to be anxious. 

But it was far from that. The boy smiled as his hear t spreaded a beat of warmness throughout his body, knowing how he made not only his best friend happy for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when will i update this again lol


End file.
